


The Balloon Popped

by KiggyKatty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crying, Depression, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Sad, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiggyKatty/pseuds/KiggyKatty
Summary: “I can’t be friends with you anymore.”The phone screen illuminated with those seven simple words. She imagined he had said them quietly, but the punch was anything but; all the air leaving her lungs in a single breath.
Kudos: 1





	The Balloon Popped

“I can’t be friends with you anymore.”

The phone screen illuminated with those seven simple words. She imagined he had said them quietly, but the punch was anything but; all the air leaving her lungs in a single breath.

She found herself calling him that next moment.

“You’re done being friends with me?”

He didn’t say anything, but the silence said plenty.

“Yes?” He let out a short laugh, but it lacked any amusement. “But I can’t – with you – all the back and forth. I don’t want to do it anymore.”

She stiffened, chest rapidly rising and falling. Her eyes started burning as tears drifted down her cheeks.

“What did I do?” She paused. “Do you hate me?” Despite the heat, she felt rise-up her throat, nearly choking her, her voice came out eerily calm.

“No.”

She waited with bated breath. But the silence and tension between the two expanded taught like a balloon with too much air.

“Why?”

He didn’t answer. Words he desperately wanted to say but refused to utter. And oh, how desperately she wanted to hear what he had to say.

“There has to be an explanation,” She started desperately, voice cracking. “Why are you leaving me?”

“I don’t have the answers you want.” He started. “Hate me if you want, block me if it’s easier.” He paused. “Can I go back to my other call?”

The balloon popped.

She licked her lips, hand trembling. “Yea.” She ended the call and sobbed, her world crumbling in front of her.


End file.
